Lost Spark
by Forbidden Shadows
Summary: Gwenne has been tasked to seek out one of the New Six Heroes and supply him with information and strategies that could change the outcome of the Red Dragon Raid. However, when Gwenne finds him, will he put his reputation on the line to believe her or will he brush her away and leave the future unchanged? Set right before the second Black Dragon Raid.
1. Chapter 1 - Panic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN.

**A/N:** This fanfiction is set right before the second Black Dragon Raid and also contains spoilers for the Tinkerer Story Line.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Panic

Staring up at the wooden commission board, I gaped at the notice posted there. My blood turned to ice as I realized that the time I had been allotted by my sister is almost gone. The rescuing of the prophet from the Black Dragon should be happening in two weeks, but the notice indicated that the Royal Army would be setting out in two days. It was also stated that, starting tomorrow, they were now opening a last minute recruitment to anybody that wanted to join.

Panicking, I fled from the commission board and up the stairs to find the vase-like machine that I had set up a couple hours ago upon arrival into Saint's Haven. I pressed a few buttons in rapid sequence to start the activation and linking process. It seemed to take forever for a connection to be established.

"Gwenne?" My sister's familiar voice finally rung into my ears. "I'm glad -"

"Jasmine! The Black Dragon Raid! It's in two days!" I interrupted her. "I'm running out of time!"

"Two days? You just got there, didn't you?"

"Yes! I thought I was supposed to have two weeks to get in touch with the new hero!"

"Hmm..." I could hear the faint sound of paper flipping from the other end and then, Jasmine's voice came back. "Did the ship experience any difficulties during your journey?"

"I-" Warmth climbed into my cheeks as I remember the last leg of the flight. I hadn't wanted to tell her, but it seems that now I'd have to. "It crash landed... I'm sorry..."

"That shouldn't have affected the time period you would land in. Must have been a calculation error... It just makes it that much more essential that you get to the new hero before it's too late! You still have the picture?"

Putting a hand in my left pocket, I pulled out the picture she was referring to. It was a cute sketch of the new hero with golden hair that I couldn't stop staring at throughout my journey. "Yes, of course."

"Then, you are all set. Don't let me down." A beep sounded from the machine, signaling that the channel of communication had been cut off. With her last words to me still ringing in my ear, I pressed a few more buttons to send the shut down signal to the machine.

How could I find the new hero in such a short amount of time? I knew next to nothing about him, except for the handsome figure drawn on the paper, and was only told to seek him out so that, over time, I can inform him about techniques and strategies that could help change the outcome of the Red Dragon Raid.

Glancing around, I noticed that the sky was growing dark and the bustling inhabitants of Saint's Haven were returning to their homes, most likely for dinner if my nose had anything to say about the appetizing aroma that was filling the air. It won't be long before the streets were deserted and I wanted to at least start searching for the hero.

Hoping to belie my nervousness, I put on a smile and wrapped an air of confidence around me. I had a fleeting thought of summoning my trusty bodyguard, Alfredo, but he would have attracted too much attention in this more primal, but intact, version of Saint's Haven.

Walking briskly through the streets and alleys, I stopped any passing strangers that would pause long enough to hear what I have to say. I showed them the picture of the hero and asked if they knew how I could contact him. However, every person I talked to shook their head and said that they didn't know him. By the time I made it back to my station, I was sweating profusely and my feet hurt from the continuous walking.

However, as I made to sit down with my back against the station, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Whirling around in surprise, I came face to face with a tall and extremely muscular man. His gray eyes traveled up and down my small and skinny frame, probably sizing me up.

I berated myself for not paying enough attention to my surroundings and hurriedly took several steps back. At the same time, I swung my cannon into my hands, finger on the trigger. This motion effectively made me drop the picture that I had been holding.

"I'm sorry. I should have announced my arrival," the man said. "You can put that strange device away. I mean you no harm." He was waving his hands in the air, showing me that there was no weapon in it, though by the look of his arm, I knew I was still in danger if he wished it upon me.

The man's eyes then shifted from me to the picture and walked a few paces to the left to pick it up from the cement ground. After studying it for a while, he handed it back to me and I tucked it back into my pocket. "Thanks. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Word has reached me that you were searching for someone that likes to keep a low profile."

No wonder everyone shook their heads. "I see. Do you know how I may get in touch with him, sir?"

"Don't use formal titles with me. I'm rather laid back except when it comes to training of course. Name's Rodrigo, the Warrior Trainer around here." He flashed me another quick smile. "Now, who you are and how did you come by that picture? It's quite the precise drawing."

"I go by Gwenne." With him staring at me, I bit my lower lip as I contemplated how to answer his second question. I couldn't tell him that my sister gave it to me, since that would have raised too many questions that I shouldn't be answering. As far as he knows, the future is a mystery. Then, an idea came to my mind. "I found it on the floor and wished to return it to its original owner." One of his eyebrows rose at my response.

"In that case, I can hand it back to him and you can be on your way." He, knowing that he called my bluff, gave me a half smirk.

"I- It's just that I am concerned about the outcome of his choices and wish to talk to him about it."

"Do you even know him enough to know what decision he's going to make?"

"Enough to know that he's going to join the Black Dragon Raid now that the Royal Castle has opened it up to everyone."

His eyes shifted away from my face and gazed into the distance. When they focused back on me again, it had hardened with new resolve. "The raid is exactly what I have trained him for and I know he can handle it. But -"

"It's not his competency in fighting that I am overly concerned about," I said, impatient. "History is about to repeat itself with another Black Dragon Raid. Don't you know what happened after the Karas Raid?"

"The Plague Rains. But you didn't let me finish. I know he's competent enough to handle himself in battle, but the small part of me that had a hand in his upbringing, before he learned to wield an axe, doesn't want him to. I doubt very much that you will change his mind, but you could try."

"And how would I do that? You didn't tell me the first time I asked." Now that we've come full circle, I eagerly awaited his answer.

He let out a small chuckle. "Come find me tomorrow morning by the warrior training area and I will introduce you two to each other. His name is Ethan." Not waiting for an answer, he walked away.

I slumped against the station and pulled the picture out once again. Smiling to myself, I looked at the familiar handsome features and light blue eyes. I had found him sooner than I had dared hope.

A strange sense of anticipation filled me as I awaited the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you can. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

**Chapter 2:** Meeting

The sun was already shining overhead as I raced through the different alleys of Saint's Haven, searching for the warrior training area. I had forgotten to ask Rodrigo just where the area was last night. To make it worse, I had overslept for the first time, as far as I remember anyway. All that walking must have made me more exhausted than I thought.

After some time of searching with no results, I hastily swiped at the light brown strands of hair that was plastered to my face by sweat and approached one of the Royal Guards standing outside of the Royal Castle. Surely, he must know where the training area is. After all, he was probably instructed there as well.

Up close, the guard was much taller than from afar and his forearms, which is the only part that wore no armor, were bulging underneath his sleeve. His helmet visor was up, revealing his piercing green eyes, which were glaring right into my own gray ones. He was much more intimidating and much more unfriendly than I thought he'd be. I bit my lower lips and considered walking past him, but I was already late for my meeting. Taking a deep breath, I decided to take a chance and ask him. What was the worst he could do to me?

"Sir... where is the warrior training area?" At my question, his shoulders started shaking, and a second later, I could hear deep, throaty laughter emitting from him. "What's so funny?" Was my question that ridiculous?

It felt like an eternity has passed before he calmed down enough to speak. "The warrior training area isn't for fragile little girls to play in. I'd suggest you find somewhere else to explore."

I had a slim body and didn't weigh much, but fragile wasn't something I'd use to describe myself. I bit back a retort, though, seeing how disadvantaged I am in this position. Instead, I cleared my throat and tried to be as polite as possible as I pressed him for answers. "Warrior Trainer Rodrigo asked me to meet him there, but the problem is, he didn't tell me where it was."

"Whatever you say, little girl." He rolled his eyes and lifted his finger to point. My gaze followed it to a space on the right. "It's the small building with the green roof."

No wonder I couldn't find it. I had expected it to be outdoors. Throwing a quick "thank you" at him, I dashed across the city, pushing past many strangers that walked too slowly, to the building that was indicated. As I came within reach of the door, it swung backwards and someone pushed past me. I lost my balance and landed on my bottom.

"Don't get in my way," a soft, but resonating voice said. He threw me a quick glance and walked away. However, in that brief moment, I saw his familiar light blue eyes, straight nose, rigid cheeks, and thin lips, which were downturned in a frown. It was him. Ethan. One of the new six heroes.

"Wait! Ethan!" Either he didn't hear me or he didn't care, because he just kept right on walking without breaking stride or shooting a backwards glance at me. I jumped to my feet, feeling a little nausea at the sudden shift in height, and hurried after him. All thoughts of meeting Rodrigo had vanished and focused on not losing sight of Ethan.

"Ethan!" I shouted again as I gained on him and knew him to be within hearing distance. However, he kept on walking. He was ignoring me after all. I picked up my speed until I was directly behind him and made a grab at his wrist.

The next thing I knew, I was being spun around. His firm left hand was pushing hard into my shoulder and his axe, held in his right hand, was level with my neck and only several inches away. I backed up to ease the discomfort on my shoulders until my back hit the side of a building.

"Don't ever grab me," he hissed into my ears. His light blue eyes softened as they roamed my face. His left hand relaxed a little, but still pinned me and my cannon to the side of the structure. "What do you want?"

Ignoring the pain and the intense way at which he was staring at me, I let my pent up annoyance, from how badly this morning went, slip from its tight restraint. "Do you do this to every single person that tries to talk to you?"

"Most people know not to make the mistake you just did." His tone softened and he flashed me a smirk.

"What else was I supposed to do when you outright ignored everything I did to try and get your attention?" I stared right into his eyes, challenging him to offer a better solution.

"Clearly, you have no idea how warriors are trained around here." He lifted the axe above his head. My attention was immediately focused on it, watching for a possibility that it'd land on me. However, he merely just strapped it onto his back. "It's common knowledge not to sneak up on one. Instead, you go in front of them and stop them in their tracks. This way, they can see who is approaching them."

"Point taken, but it's still partly your fault for ignoring me." I narrowed my eyes.

"I wanted to see what you'd do after I saw the recognition in your eyes at the training center." He dropped his hand and straightened up. "Which brings up another question. How do you know me and my name?"

"Is your name a heavily guarded secret or something? Or are you really that isolated from everyone else that no one knows you?" I straightened up too and stepped away from the building, so that my back wasn't pressed uncomfortably against the cannon.

"I see you don't like answering questions." He was grinning again, which lit up his eyes. Those eyes, however, were still focused on me with an intensity that I've never felt before. I averted my gaze.

"Only when I'm annoyed."

"Outside of the arena, I like to keep a low profile. I've asked everyone not to talk about me too much, especially to people not from around here."

"Because you lose every time?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Inside, though, I knew that to be false. Rodrigo had told me as much yesterday and if he lost every time, surely he couldn't be one of the new heroes.

"Still annoyed, I see." He gave a small laugh. "However, my reason behind it is none of your concern. But curiosity is eating me alive. Who told you?"

"I did," a new voice cut in. We both turned our heads to see the warrior trainer standing a couple feet away. "I was going to introduce the two of you, but you rushed out and she hadn't arrived yet."

Ethan glanced at Rodrigo, then back at me. "You're not trying to hook us up, are you?" I felt blood rush into my cheek.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Rodrigo grinned. "I have more important matters to take care of."

"I can't even remember how many times you introduced me to pretty girls," Ethan replied. I felt more blood rush into my cheek. He thought I was pretty?

"Gwenne here has some urgent matters to discuss with you. I just thought I'd get you two comfortable with each other, since you have a tendency to thrash strangers around." Rodrigo gave us a broad smile.

"Too late for that," I replied. "He already thrashed me around." Rodrigo's smile fell. "Anyways, Ethan, before I stopped you, you were going to the Royal Castle, right? To sign up for the Black Dragon Raid?"

"I think that's quite obvious as that was the direction I was heading in."

"Well, I strongly encourage you not to sign up for it. The risk is too great for the future."


	3. Chapter 3 - Convincing

**Chapter Three**: Convincing

A moment of awkward silence descended upon the three of us as I finished speaking. The joking manner that Ethan had adopted when Rodrigo came to greet us was gone. Instead, his brows furrowed and his mouth turned down in a slight frown. The warmth in his blue eyes had frozen into ice. His gaze travelled from me to Rodrigo.

"Was this your idea then?" I had expected him to shout, but somehow he kept it low and controlled, betraying no emotion at all. "We had the same exact conversation yesterday. I thought I had made myself clear."

Rodrigo shot me an accusing glance, but before he could reply, I cut in. "Don't speak as if I'm not here." I tried to match his calm demeanor, but I didn't have the same control over my voice as he had. It had rose towards the end, drawing unwanted attention from the passing locals.

Ethan, however, seemed to care less about the audience as he plowed on. "Then you tell me! Why would you care about the decisions I make?"

"Because the outcome of this decision will not only impact you, but the rest of Altera as well."

"The world will still go on, with or without me in it." Something flashed across his eyes. "I don't make that much of a difference."

"I wasn't referring to your death."

"Then, I don't see what the problem is." He leaned in a little closer. The scent of soap was a bit strong and I quickly took a couple steps back as I felt myself become a little dizzy. "I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot know the future of Altera."

I bit my lip as I contemplated whether or not I should tell him what was in store in his future. Would he trust me then?

Suddenly, Rodrigo cleared his throat. I had almost forgotten that he was also listening in to the conversation. "If Ethan here was such a big part of this future you are referring to, then why didn't you know his name?" At his question, one side of Ethan's mouth quirked up into a half smirk.

Seeing no other way out, I reached into my pink vest and took out my small round transmitter. "I think showing you two would be the best option. After all, the future is where I came from." I pushed a couple buttons to start the encyclopedia. Once it responded, I said, "Barbarian, Red Dragon Raid." Rodrigo and Ethan exchanged a glance, but said nothing. I held out the transmitter as it played the segment I wanted with the lowest volume possible so that no one else except us could hear it.

"The Barbarian was one of the most skilled fighters Altera has ever seen. As a result, he was recruited immediately to be one of the new Six Heroes that would lead our forces against the Red Dragon. However, due to how healthy he had looked during that time, one slight fact was overlooked. He had been tainted by the Black Dragon's blood at the end of the second Black Dragon Raid. During a critical moment in the Red Dragon Raid, the Barbarian's illness kicked in. The weakness and distraction was too much and the Barbarian was slain, not too long after, by the enemy."

As the transmitter finished playing the segment, I looked up to see Rodrigo's incredulous face and Ethan's indifferent one. I wondered what Ethan was thinking as some of his future and his death was revealed to him.

"But that still doesn't prove whether or not this barbarian is referring to Ethan. There are plenty of other warriors that had specialized as barbarians," Rodrigo said.

"Names, New Six Heroes," I said to the transmitter.

"Due to the result of the Red Dragon Raid, we felt it to be best to not record any of their names. However, a rough sketch of each hero is included in the book, _Dragon Raids of Altera_."

As the transmitter finished, I put it back into my vest and took out the picture of Ethan. "The rough sketch from _Dragon Raids of Altera_ was the basis used to draw this picture. My sister had the only survivor from the New Six Heroes recount more specific details and this was the result."

Ethan reached out and snatched the picture from me. Again, I wondered what he was thinking, but his expression remained unchanged. It seemed that he was a master at concealing emotion. Rodrigo, who definitely did not have Ethan's skill at concealing emotion, looked troubled.

"Is this enough proof to convince you, Ethan?" I asked after a little while. It felt like I had been standing here, having this conversation with these two for forever, but as I looked up into the cloudless sky and searched for the sun's position, I could see that it was only a little bit past noon.

He looked up from the picture and I held out my hand, telling him to give it back to me. However, to my horror, he folded the picture and tucked it into his pants pocket. "This is a lot of information to process and I don't really think I truly believe any of it. It just seems too impossible."

"It might seem impossible, but I assure you, it is all true."

"Well, there's also my reputation to deal with too." Absentmindedly, he rubbed his chin. "I will be more careful in tomorrow's raid and avoid getting the Plague Rains then. Would that make you feel better?" And without waiting for my answer, Ethan gave me a wink, turned in the direction of the Royal Castle, and walked away.

As I prepared to race after him, Rodrigo grabbed my arm. "Once he's made up his mind, it's hard to change it. Let him be. He will be more careful now, whether or not he believed you."

I shook my head in dismay and pulled my arm free. "In the heat of battle, caution is rarely heeded. Since I couldn't change his mind, he's left me with only one choice. I must also participate in tomorrow's raid to ensure his safety."


End file.
